Kids of Total Drama Island
by wildstar12
Summary: Someone wants revenge for some of Total Drama Island casts member. Nothing is better revenge than to kidnapped something pericous and important to you like your childern. On the way to school they get kidnapped by their parents enemy.
1. Main charcters info

Kids of Total Drama Island

This is my first total drama fanfic

I don't own Total Drama Island series.

Main Characters Info

Dylan Knight: Duncan and Courtney first child. Dylan is a mintuare version of Duncan but with a red mohawk and Courtney eyes and skin tone. He has a nice and caring side which he only shows to his friends. He is the football's captain at his school along with his two best male friends Wyatt and Owen Jr always at his side in the football games. His best friends are Alexandra, Owen Jr, Allison, Wyatt, Jessica. You rarely see him without his best friends around him. When he grows up he is going to be an officer. He is twelve years old and is in middle school. He always carries a pocket knife and his phone with him. He is B+ student even though he skipped school days.

Allison "Ally" Mitchell: Allison is LeShawna and Harold first child. Allison is a mixture between her parents. She has her father's smarts and eyes and she has her mother hair and her mother mouth to say what on her mind. She has loveable, caring side which she shows to everyone especially animals which she in love with. She is the head cheerleader of her school along with her two best female friends Alexandra and Jessica in Cheerleading. Her best friends are Dylan, Alexandra, Owen Jr, Jessica, and Wyatt. You rarely see her without her best friends around her. When she grows up she is going to be a vet. She is twelve years old and is middle school. She always carries her phone with her. She is a straight A even though she skipped school days.

Owen Jr or "OJ" Smith: Owen Jr is Izzy and Owen son. He is just like Owen but with Izzy hair and color eyes. He is always fun around to be around. He is very optimistic. He is obese like his father and he like to eat a lot. He will eat anything. He is everyone friend. He has nice and caring side which he to everyone even the teacher. He played wide receiver in football at his school along with his two best male friends always at his side in football games. His best friends are Allison, Dylan, Jessica, Wyatt, and Alexandra. Alexandra is his twin sister. You rarely see him without his best friends around him. When he grows he is going to be doctor. He is twelve years old and is in middle school. He always carries his IPod touch with him. He is C+ student even though he skipped school.

Alexandra "Alex" Smith: Alexandra is Izzy and Owen daughter. She is just like Izzy but with Owen hair color and eyes color. She is always doing little crazy stunts like riding her bike down stairs and skating on long rails. She has a nice and not insane side which she only shows to her friends. Everybody in school except her best friends think that she is insane. She is the co-captain of the cheer leader squad at her school along with her two best female friends Allison and Jessica always at her side in Cheerleading. Her best friends are Jessica, Wyatt, Allison, Dylan, and OJ. OJ is Alex twin brother. You rarely see her without her best friends around her. When she grows up she is going to be a teacher. She is twelve years old and is in middle school. She always carries her IPod touch with her. She is B+ student even though she skipped some school days.

Wyatt Mitchell: Wyatt is Heather and Justin son. Wyatt has Justin looks which include eyes, hair, and cuteness and Heather attudie which he shows to people who is not his friends. He is not worry about getting dirty unlike his father. He has nice and loveable side which he only shows to his friends. When he is playing football with his friends his mother side come in, he will do anything to win the football games. He is also a Wide receiver. He plays football with his two best male friends Dylan and OJ at his school. His best friends are Jessica, Dylan, Allison, OJ, and Alex. You rarely see him without his friends around him. When he grows up he is going to be fashion model. He is twelve years old and is in middle school. He always carries a mirror with him. He is A+ student even he skips some school days.

Jessica Mann: Jessica is Trent and Gwen daughter. She is awesome person to be around She an instrument but it not a guitar like her father, she play drums. She has mother personality and her father looks but on a girl face. She is a caring and nice person to be around. She helps anyone in the need of help. She also has red highlights in her hair. She doesn't like wearing dark colors like black and brown. She doesn't like wearing colors that is too light like Yellow and white. She is on the cheerleading squad her two best female friends Allison and Alex. Her best friends are Wyatt, Alex, Dylan, Allison, and OJ. You rarely see her without her best friends around her. When she grows up she is going to be a rock star. She is twelve years old and is in middle school. She always carries a pair of drums sticks with her. She is B+ student evens though she skips some school days.


	2. Chapter 2

I forget to mention in Allison's info that she has a little brother named Zach.

Disclaimer: I do not own total drama series everyone else I own.

"Those kids are finally going pay one way or another." Said a man dressed in black clothes

"Man, Why can't we just forget about them and move on with our life together." Said another man dressed in white clothes.

"Dude, we can't forget that they ruined our lives. I used to have a girlfriend who I was going to proposed to, but I can't now because she dumped for being an idiot on tv." Said black clothes man.

"Fine, I got a plan to make them pain we feel. Ok." Said the man in the white clothes.

"What is the plan?" The man in the black clothes asked.

"We kidnapped their children and demand a ransom for two million dollars." the man in the white clothes said.

"Not a bad idea. Ok, we will do it" the man in black decided.

"Ok, Torromow morning, kids are getting kidnapped." The man in white said.

I know this is very short chapter but I have to go florida ten days. The next chapter will be probably in August.


End file.
